


Wrong Doing

by Calsier



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, SHIELD, Secret Identity, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: It's official, Spider-Man is hereby a criminal.





	Wrong Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to stay motivated and write even if it's cheesy and over dramatic. Please excuse my grammar, it's a work in progress.

We don’t know why Spider-Man attacked the Avengers!!

I TELL YOU SPIDER-MAN IS A MENACE!!

At this moment all we know that Spider-Man…

Peter Parker, turned the tv and sighed. Of course it’s Spider-Man fault, because the Avengers are infallible and Spider-Man is a screw up. Thankfully, the people in Queens aren’t as quick to judge like they use to, but that was like a few thousand people that had his back always, and now it was them trying to convince a few million angry citizen how blindly follow the media or just seesaw their way through life.

“I can’t believe he attacked us like that,” Tony Stark said more annoyed than angry. The whole try to bring Spider-Man in was a disaster and now he had to fix up his suit again.

“I told you he was eventually going to be a problem, it was only a matter of time before it happened. Peter scoffed. Of course Captain Black and White was going to use it as an excuse to finally get this unknown person off the streets. How they didn’t need super powered civilians trying to do their job, that was what they and SHIELD is for. 

“Are you kidding me, this is why you and Spider-Man can never get along,” Peter said. “He’s been fighting derange scientist and super powered villains before you guys even stepped up to fight them yourselves. While you guys were trying to keep things quiet and went after lord knows what, he was out there every night trying to keep the city safe, so why did you guys do that to him? As if he doesn’t have it hard enough, you guys made him out to be a bad guy.”

 

Everybody in the room was quiet, there was no denying that the whole thing was fucked from the start. Spider-Man was a criminal to them, plain and simple. He was also an unknown anomaly to them as well. They knew nothing about Spider-Man, except he sounded young, like very young to them and he was some sort of inhuman/mutant/science experiment gone wrong. Hence, why they need to know his identity, to keep the people safe, to keep them safe, and maybe keep him safe.

“Spider-Man is a loose cannon, he’s wild, strong, and he doesn’t listen, he causes a lot of damage and people die because of his recklessness.”

 

“Spider-Man is not a loose cannon, he strong, smart, and talks way too much. He tries his hardest to protect people and I know you guys have a number fatalities and know that between all of you guys, his hands are cleanest. Yeah, he’s reckless, but so are you. Yes, he causes damages, but so do you guys to. Like name a time where he himself actually brought down a building,” Peter lectured.

“What do you know kid,” that’s what Peter hated about Steve/Captain America. He was a kid when he actually knew what he was talking about and he would defend Spider-Man and make compelling arguments. 

“I know that for somebody who isn’t trained to do this job, who probably haven’t seen some really dark shit, he’s doing a pretty good job and he’s probably not even getting paid to do this either.”

Nobody could say anything to that because who knows, it’s probably true. 

“We don’t know anything about him,” Natasha said flatly, analytically. “He’s a superpower human or species that lurks throughout the city and save people. While that’s noble, how do we know that he suddenly won’t turn evil? We don’t have and name, face, age, gender, what it is. It is a loose cannon who might not be evil. We in truth, need all the help we can get because aliens are really, and sometime we can use a superpower entity, with the same goals as ours, but that won’t work unless it listen to us.”

“So what?” Bruce said angry. “We shoot him into submission? We jump into his fights and make things worst for him? We treat him like a kid playing dress up instead of a season fighter? We what, helm him up in a corner like a criminal we been chasing for years, with a shady federal government and the Avengers for him to turn himself in or else?” Bruce was turning a light shade of green. “Don’t you guys get it? We’re doing the exact same thing to him, that was done to us a one point of our lives. Did we all forget that we were criminals and defectors ourselves too?”

Silence rang throughout the common room. Nobody looked at each other.

“So what do we do now?”


End file.
